


Welcome to Good Mythical More

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Jealous!Rhett, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: After an unplanned GMMore, things take a turn, and Rhett's not happy.





	Welcome to Good Mythical More

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story unfinished and I decided to wrap it up.  
> My favorite gmm crew members are in it because I dECIDE.

“Welcome to Good Mythical More. I’m gonna get the ‘best massage of my life’.” Link said, using air quotes, before adding “I doubt it. But let’s give it a go.”

 

“C’mon now, brother. If you don’t wanna get it, I’ll gladly take it.” Rhett said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Nah. I’m taking it. If it isn’t a prize for me, at least it’ll be a punishment for you! Get to it, Rhett!” Link replied, turning his back towards Rhett.

 

“What? That’s not the deal. Nobody told me I’d have to do it. I’m just gonna be here enjoying some more of that bacon ice cream.” Rhett said, matter-of-factly, motioning to Eddie to bring him another bowl.

 

In fact, nobody had told him. Nobody had told him because it hadn’t been discussed. With all the projects and changes going on in everything they were doing, some of the details tended to fall through the cracks. More, being potentially the most candid video they had to film every day, became even more unplanned.

 

“What?” Link asked, looking at Stevie, behind the line of cameras.

 

“Just pick whoever you want from the crew to do it.” Rhett said, already more invested in the bacon ice cream than in anything else.

 

“Uhhh… maybe ask if someone would like to volunteer.” Stevie suggested, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness than there needed to be.

 

“Chase looks like he’d be up for it, though.” Rhett added, all cheeks, as he tried to keep himself from smiling.

 

“… Okay.” Chase replied, off camera, as he made his way into the shot.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give Chase the Masseur a warm welcome.” Link said, clapping.

 

“Magic-Fingers-Chase, he’ll finger you like you’ve never…” Rhett started, before everyone was laughing.

 

“Gosh, Rhett. Stop making this any weirder than it needs to” Link said, looking straight at one of the cameras, pulling a face, before he was turning in his seat so that his back was towards Chase.

 

Chase gave Link the massage and Rhett kept eating his ice cream while he told a story about how much trouble he had had to get his food at the McDonald’s drive-through a few days before. Stevie signaled that they had been going for around 8 minutes and they were good to start wrapping it up.

 

Chase patted Link’s shoulders, as he said “All done”, smiling at the camera, and walked out of the frame.

 

“Hey… no happy ending?” Link asked, pouting. It was a spur-of-the-moment-joke that he knew would probably be edited out anyway, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Off camera, Chase replied “Maybe later”, making Rhett spit out a mouthful of ice cream. Now _that_ would be an ending to More.

 

Link had always been flirty. He had been an extremely anxious kid about almost everything but flirting with pretty much every girl he met had quickly become second nature. He was flirty, everyone who knew him knew it, just like they knew that for the most part he didn’t mean anything by it. Since their team had grown, Link had been particularly careful with how he treated the new employees. He was especially mindful of how he spoke to his new female employees. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than upsetting one of them, by saying something inappropriate, and making them feel uncomfortable or unsafe.

 

He still needed an outlet for the questionable jokes and the flirting and so, Rhett and first guys that had joined them became his main targets. For the most part, they’d laugh it off and reply in the same tone or just roll their eyes and carry on with their work. It was not uncommon to hear Eddie dramatically shouting “STOP OR I’M SUING” around the office.

 

But lately, man… Something had gotten into Chase. There was never any of that old shy laughing and there were a lot more racier replies being thrown back at Link. It was like he was constantly trying to one up him and Link couldn’t quite figure out if this was all a big joke or if there was something else there.

 

 *****

 

“You coming?” Rhett asked, as he headed out the door of their office.

 

“No, man. I wanna finish reading this tonight.”

 

“C’mon, Link… I’m tired. I just wanna get home.”

 

“You head out. I’ll just get an uber home or something. I really want to finish this.”

 

“You sure?” Rhett asked.

 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow!”

 

Rhett disappeared through the door and Link returned to the script. They were stretched pretty thin between everything they had to do, but they still had a plan and a schedule. There was no real reason for him to be doing this right now, except for the fact that he had a hard time leaving a task unfinished.

 

He lost track of time. He was still nowhere near finished, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to accept that he might just have to give up. It wasn’t that it was even that late, it was barely dinner time, but he had been up since before 6am and he hadn’t really had much of a chance to stop to breathe.

 

Link decided he should just eat something and then reassess his next move, but he didn’t feel like walking out of the building to grab any real food, so he decided some of his breakfast cereal would do.

 

As Link walked into the building’s kitchen, rubbing his temples, he heard one of the cabinets creak and he couldn’t help but jump back.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry” Chase said, holding his hands up, apologetically.

 

“What are you still doing here?” Link asked him, after he had managed to pull himself together.

 

“I have a lot to do tomorrow, thought I’d get ahead tonight.”

 

Link nodded, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Plus, I thought you might need me, so I didn’t want to leave you hanging.” He added, as he looked straight at Link, with a smirk on his face.

 

“And what would I need you for, Chase?” Link asked, as he settled back against the counter, meeting his gaze. 

 

“I don’t know, you tell me… boss.” Chase replied, with a laugh.

 

Link felt something stir in him and before he could really think it through, he was putting his cereal bowl down and cornering Chase, where he had been standing.

 

Link was a tall guy, but he rarely felt like one. Sure, he’d been taller than every single woman he’d ever dated but even then he felt like he was constantly overshadowed by Rhett’s freakish stature. Right then though, standing that close to Chase, leaning down and still above him, Link felt tall.

 

“Yeah… I remember now that some promises were made earlier.” He said, his breath on Chase’s neck.

 

Chase’s gaze dropped to Link’s waist, before he said “Well, not promises, but...”

 

This whole thing had gone beyond friendly banter, Link could tell that much. Link should stop it before this went too far, he knew that. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was the fact that he really just hadn’t had the time or energy to find someone to hook up with recently, but despite his better judgment, he found himself, whispering into his employee’s ear.

 

“So?”

 

Chase slipped away, ducking beneath Link’s arms on the wall, on either side of him, and for a second Link thought he’d gone too far, but Chase stopped right outside the kitchen door and turned back.

 

“You coming?”

 

Link nodded, unsure of what he’d say if he tried to speak.

 

He guided Link into the office Link shared with Rhett and motioned for him to sit on the couch by the desk, joining him before Link could realize it. It wasn’t until Chase’s hand was running up his thigh that he had a moment of clarity.

 

“Wait… just wait a second…” He managed to say. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Chase asked, with a serious expression on his face and his hand still on his thigh, and Link’s body was begging him to say no, to let him keep going.

Link swallowed hard.

 

“I just need to know… that you know you don’t have to do…”

 

“What? God, man! I know!”

 

“Listen, I just want to make sure you’re not feeling like…”

 

“Hey, I’m not. I want to. Let me.” Chase said as his hand moved up to feel him through his jeans.

 

Link was almost embarrassed of how hard he was, of how he couldn’t help the thrust that came with the first contact, eager to increase the pressure of the touch. It had been a while. Nowadays, it was just Link, alone with his thoughts and the images of… with nothing but images of what he wanted but couldn’t have, playing in his mind.

 

To have someone else touch him right now, like this, it was almost too much. And if he was almost embarrassed of how hard he was, he was definitely embarrassed of how quickly he came, after Chase had dipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear to really touch him.

 

Before he knew it, Chase had disappeared. Link cleaned himself up and decided he’d just sleep in the office. He was tired enough that he was sure he’d have no trouble falling asleep on the couch that was too small for him and surely enough he did.

 

In the morning, he was woken up, by Chase knocking on the door, to hand him a cup of coffee. Link had tried to talk to him, half apologetically, but Chase wouldn’t have it. People were already coming in, this wasn’t the time or place. Link nodded in agreement, his body tense, unsure of how to handle any of this. Chase had placed his hand on Link’s shoulder and assured him everything was good and Link had felt better.

 

When Rhett arrived, Chase was still in the office with Link. As he walked in and greeted him, he noticed that Chase scrambled to leave.

 

“What’s gotten into him?” Rhett asked as he took a sip of his tea. Before Link had a chance to reply, he added “Are you wearing…? Did you sleep here?”

 

Rhett was his best friend. Link trusted him with his life. But he also knew that no one could tear him a new one like him. And telling him he had slept in the office, after their employee had given him a handjob, definitely fell under the “tear him a new one” category.

 

“Yeah. I lost track of time…”

 

*****

 

They liked handling most of their business together. Whenever possible they’d both attend every meeting, discuss every major aspect of any project and micromanage everyone else. But currently it was impossible. While finishing reading the script, Rhett was running around the building, checking on the progress they’d made on the GMM episodes, trying to set up a shooting schedule that wouldn’t lead them both to want to give up internetainment forever. He had only managed to speak to Link when he joined him and Chase during their lunchbreak, before he headed out for a couple of meetings.

 

He looked on uneasily, as Link cleaned some ranch off of Chase’s cheek with his finger, before resuming their conversation about Star Wars, as Chase placed his hand on Link’s thigh when he asked him if he wanted some coffee, as Link said “Hate to see you go, but sure love to watch you leave”, a witty classic he’d throw out at everyone, although never really staring that long or that intensely. When he finally turned his gaze back to his best friend, he could see him with his jaw clenched and furrowed brow.

 

“What?” Link asked.

 

“’What’? Link, c’mon. Don’t you think you’re kinda pushing it here?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The way you’re talking to Chase, man!”

 

“I say that to everyone. I’ve said it to you!”

 

Rhett combed his beard with his fingers, for a second, before breaking the silence.

 

“It’s not just what you’re saying. It’s how you’re saying it.”

 

“What are you talking about? I say that type of stuff to all of the guys…”

 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re wiping ranch off of Eddie’s face with your finger, Link? C’mon now.”

 

“It was a joke. Can you fucking relax?” Link asked, visibly annoyed.

 

“Okay, fine.” Rhett replied, clearly not convinced. “Maybe you were just joking around. But maybe you should make sure he knows.”

 

“I got work to do. You do too. Maybe you should be thinking more about that” Link said, as he walked out of the kitchen. 

 

Rhett finally met up with Stevie, who had been waiting for him for almost half an hour.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” He repeated, as he practically ran into her office. “I just got held up talking to Link.”

 

“Have you finished looking through the script?” She asked.

 

“He has. I need to read it through, but I have stuff to do and I don’t really feel like going back to the office right now.”

 

“Did you two get into another stupid fight? It’s the worst possible time for a lovers’ quarrel” She said, with a laugh, even though Rhett knew she was serious, and even worse, right. “What happened now?”

 

“It’s better if you don’t get into it. Trust me.”

 

“Okay. If there’s anything I can do to help...”

 

“Yeah, I know you’re meeting with the crew right now. If he’s there, just tell him I’m heading out with Eddie and Lizzie and I’ll be back later.” He said, leaving the room, before Stevie had another chance to ask any more questions.

 

Everything had run late. Eddie and Lizzie were stuck in traffic. One of their meetings had been pushed to much later and Rhett had almost run over an entire bridal party. He knew he should have gone and picked up the script, but it was late and he was tired and he definitely didn’t feel like running into Link again.

 

He had reached a compromise. He’d go home and tomorrow he’d come in a couple hours before everyone else and read through the whole thing. Link had done the hardest part already.

 

It was still dark when Rhett left the house. There was little traffic (by LA standards, anyway), so he managed to arrive even earlier than he expected. The whole building was dark. There were no lights on and no one seemed to be in yet. He decided to make himself some green tea, before diving in.  

 

As he headed to his office to start and he turned the doorknob, he was surprised to find it was locked. He couldn’t remember a single instance when that door had been locked. It never was. He tried it again, before he started muttering, as he looked through his pockets for his keychain that he was pretty sure didn’t even have a key for this lock.

 

Before, he could fish it out of his pocket, he heard the click of the door unlocking and he saw Chase darting out of the room. He had walked out so fast Rhett could barely be sure it was Chase, but one thing he had managed to see was just how red his face was. Rhett saw him disappear into the bathroom, before he turned to find his best friend, trying to fix his messy hair to no avail. He couldn’t help letting out a gasp as everything clicked in his still half asleep brain, before Link was pulling him into the office and closing the door behind him.

 

Even without being able to see himself, Rhett was pretty sure he had managed to somehow turn redder than Chase was at this point.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Link?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Link asked, with too much composure for someone with a shirt buttoned wrong and his fly down.

 

“Link. He’s your fucking _employee_.” Rhett said all but shouting.

 

“I don’t know what you think happened, but it didn’t. Nothing did, okay?”

 

His composure was quickly replaced by anger.

 

Rhett started pacing around the room.

 

“I can’t believe you’re fucking doing this! Right now, of all times.”

 

“I’m not doing anything. Nothing happened!”

 

“How stupid do you think I am? At least, fix your fucking pants, before you try to tell me nothing happened! With a fucking _employee_ in the fucking _employer’s_ office.”

 

“Nothing hap-“

 

“Stop saying nothing happened! I can’t believe you don’t get how inappropriate this is.”

 

“Ok, fine. We messed around a little bit. But nothing happened. _Nothing_. And it’s not like I’m making him do anything he doesn’t want to. And frankly, would this even be this big of a deal if I were making out with a woman?”

 

“Don’t fucking do that, Link. Of course it would.”

 

“So this has nothing to do with the fact that I am here messing around with a dude.”

 

“Don’t play that card with me, buddy. You know that has nothing to-“

 

“I just wanna make sure that’s not what is making you so uncomfortable” Link interrupted, as he started walking towards Rhett, trying to button his shirt the right way.

 

The moment he took a step, the smell hit Rhett. It wasn’t the only one but that was besides the point.

 

“Are you drunk?” He asked, as he felt the anger rise in him.

 

“I just want to know if what you’re so mad about is the fact that I haven’t grown out of it, you know?”

 

“Link…” Rhett said, and Link knew he was as upset as he was angry.

 

It had happened once. Arguably, a few more times. They were in college. They were drunk. They were wrestling. And then Link was pinned down on the floor, with Rhett on him. And then he was hard. And so was Rhett. And they were drunk. You could argue it wasn’t intentional when Rhett’s hips first rolled against him. It was harder to argue it wasn’t intentional when he never stopped. Before either of them could really think it through, Link was pulling Rhett’s t-shirt off, as Rhett bunched up Link’s around his chest, to run his hand over the span of his torso, from his tiny waist to his broad shoulders.

 

It was Link who made the first move then, who made his hand ghost over the front of Rhett sweatpants, until his best friend finally nodded.

 

When his hand finally made contact with warm skin, when felt the weight of Rhett’s dick in his hand and gave it a couple of exploring strokes, Rhett let himself fell forward, against him, head on his shoulder, barely any sound coming out of him, even as he neared climax. When he came, all over Link’s hand and stomach, he got up, muttering something about how they should both get cleaned up. The next day, Rhett had decided he really wanted to give it a second chance with Amy.

 

Link was standing inches away from him and for a second Rhett couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch or kiss him. He felt the heat on his cheeks travel across his neck, down to his chest.

 

“This conversation isn’t over.” Was all he managed to say before he practically ran out of the room.

 

 


End file.
